Interviews
by Ministarlet
Summary: Les Sailor Senshis et leurs alliés sont invités au journal télévisé.
1. Sailor Moon

**Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir. Suite à la centième action de Sailor Moon et son équipe contre les monstres attaquant Tokyo, la célèbre héroïne a accepté d'être notre invitée la soirée.**

**Sailor Moon, puis-je vous poser une question ?**

Smoon : (elle sourit gentiment) Vous êtes là pour ça, non ?

**Comment avez-vous découvert vos pouvoirs ?**

Smoon : Ah, c'est LA question que tout le monde se pose ! En fait, c'est grâce à mon chat. Ne me regardez pas comme ça !!! Il a juste fait quelque chose qui m'a révélé que j'étais capable de me battre pour défendre une juste cause, et après j'ai appris sur le tas ! Vous n'avez même pas idée d'à quel point ça a pu être difficile pour moi.

**Mais vous êtes aidée, comment définiriez-vous vos co-équipières ?**

Smoon : hmmm.... Toutes ?

**Oui, commencez par ordre d'apparition.**

Smoon : Eh bien, Mercure est quelqu'un de très intelligent. Mais elle n'est pas que ça ! Elle est profondément gentille et serviable, et c'est quelqu'un qui est prête à beaucoup pour vivre ses rêves. On se connait depuis bientôt deux ans, et nous ne nous sommes jamais disputées.

**Est-ce le cas avec Mars ?**

Smoon : ........ (elle éclate de rire) Mars est à la fois ma plus précieuse alliée et ma pire ennemie ! On se déteste, elle et moi, et en même temps nous serions incapables de nous quitter. Elle agit un peu comme une maman poule avec moi, vous savez. Je crois qu'elle a peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une adolescente normale. D'ailleurs je tiens à dire que les parents des adolescents de nos jours devraient être plus tolérants avec leurs enfants : il n'y a pas que les notes dans la vie ! Jupiter et Vénus sont d'ailleurs tout à fait d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

**Que pourriez-vous nous dire d'elles ?**

Smoon : J'étais un peu anxieuse la première fois que j'ai vu Jupiter. Elle est très gentille, mais il vaut mieux ne pas la mettre en colère ! Elle cuisine très bien. Je suis sûre que vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? (elle rit) C'est aussi un cœur d'artichaut ! Je crois bien qu'il est plus tendre que le mien !

Quant à Vénus, c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle est volontaire, courageuse, rigolote... Elle est la plus déterminée de nous toutes, je pense... Même si Uranus peut également prétendre au titre. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elles sont les leaders de leurs équipes respectives.

**Leurs équipes ?**

Smoon : Oui, Les Inners et les Outers. Nous avons déjà parlé des Inners... Les Outers sont différentes. J'ai eu du mal à les cerner, mais elles sont tout aussi attachantes que les Inners. Uranus est très têtue : quand elle veut m'embêter, elle réussit très bien ! Mais c'est aussi celle qui tient le plus à me savoir en bonne santé. C'est un peu mon garde de corps.

Neptune est plus douce. Je pense qu'elle tempère le caractère d'Uranus. Et elles forment un joli couple, vous ne trouvez pas ?

**Si si, sans doute. Et Pluton et Saturne ?**

Smoon : On les voit assez rarement, je suis surprise que vous les connaissiez. Pluton est une femme très renfermée sur elle-même, mais elle a vécu très longtemps toute seule et a donc des excuses. Sa précédente mission était de surveiller la porte du temps. Maintenant, elle doit nous aider à garder le monde en bon état, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile.

Saturne est une des plus jeunes Sailor Senshis. Souvent sa présence parmi nous n'est pas très bien vue, même parmi les Senshis, car elle annonce souvent une destruction. Mais elle semble parfaitement intégrée au groupe à présent.

**Vous n'avez pas parlé de Sailor ChibiMoon et de Tuxedo...**

Smoon : Oh. Eux... Ils sont ceux que j'aime le plus au monde.

**Vraiment ?**

Smoon : Oui. Tuxedo est mon âme sœur, tous les deux nous sommes promis à une grande destinée, que je ne peux malheureusement pas vous révéler. Quant à ChibiMoon, elle fait partie de cette destinée, car elle... Car elle fait partie de la famille.

**Comment ça ?**

Smoon: Je ne peux vous en dire plus, navrée. Sachez juste que ces deux-là sont vraiment importants pour moi. Au début, j'avais du mal à supporter ChibiMoon, j'en ai toujours d'ailleurs parce qu'elle peut être incroyablement... Moi, parfois ! Et ça, ça m'énerve ! Elle me ressemble beaucoup trop ! C'est différent avec Tuxedo : il est vraiment très différent de moi. J'avais déjà le béguin pour lui avant de sortir avec lui, mais maintenant, c'est bien plus fort que ça. Entre nous, c'est à la vie, à la mort ! Il n'a pas de pouvoir particulier, donc il doit travailler bien plus que les Senshis pour être à la hauteur, et je prend ça pour une véritable preuve d'amour puisqu'il fait ça pour me protéger.

**Vous avez besoin d'être protégée ?**

Smoon : Bien sûr, comme tout le monde ! Je suis la plus forte du groupe, modestie mise à part, et donc je suis toujours la cible principale de nos ennemis ! Et, croyez-moi, certains sont assez coriaces ! Et parfois, je me retrouve sans défense, comme lorsque j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle arme... Donc les filles m'aident !

**Vous n'avez jamais peur pendant un combat ?**

Smoon : Bien sûr que si !!! Je suis terrorisée à chaque fois : je ne suis pas surhumaine, vous savez ! J'ai toujours peur de n'être pas assez rapide pour éviter une attaque, ou de ne pas pouvoir sauver quelqu'un, ou que mes amis soient blessés, voir pire... Je n'ai que quinze ans, je suis encore une adolescente !!! Et je vis l'existence la plus dangereuse de l'univers !

(son communicateur fait du bruit)

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'existence dangereuse... Je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail !

(elle part en courant)

**Euh... Merci Sailor Moon. La semaine prochaine, dans la même émission, nous recevrons Tuxedo. A la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Tuxedo

**Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir. Suite à notre dernière émission, dans laquelle Sailor Moon était l'invitée, Tuxedo a accepté ce soir d'être notre invité.**

**Tuxedo, êtes-vous prêt à répondre à nos questions ?**

Tuxedo : Si Sailor Moon a su le faire, je pense que je peux m'en sortir... (il sourit) Non, je plaisante ! Sailor Moon est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et tout le monde sait, en particulier les Sailor Senshis, que je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

**Très jolie déclaration. Savez-vous que Sailor Moon a fait de même la semaine dernière ?**

Tuxedo : Vraiment ?

**Elle a dit, je cite, "Tuxedo est mon âme sœur, tous les deux nous sommes promis à une grande destinée".**

Tuxedo : Oh. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Quand elle le veut. Parce qu'elle sait être vraiment agaçante parfois ! Un peu comme ChibiMoon : je ne dois exister que par elles, et en plus elles sont jalouses l'une de l'autre ! C'est difficile à gérer, quand on sait qu'on ne peut froisser ni l'une ni l'autre. J'ai parfois du mal.

**Est-ce qu'elle est toujours sérieuse comme dans l'émission ?**

Tuxedo : (interloqué) Pardon ? On parle toujours de Sailor Moon ?! Bien sûr que non, elle ne sait même pas ce que veut dire le mot "sérieux" ! Sauf quand il s'agit de sauver la vie de quelqu'un, bien entendu, elle est assez responsable pour ça, c'est son travail. Mais enfin ! Sailor Moon, sérieuse ! Est-ce que vous savez la note qu'elle a eu en maths la semaine dernière ? Alors que je l'avais aidée à réviser !

**Attendez... Sailor Moon va à l'école ?**

Tuxedo : Évidemment ! Quand elle n'est pas occupée à sauver le monde, elle doit étudier, comme tout le monde. Elle vous a rappelé qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans ?

**Dans quelle école va-t-elle ?**

Tuxedo : Navré, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Mais je peux vous dire qu'elle est dans la même école que Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter et Sailor Vénus.

**Et vous dites qu'elle est nulle en classe ?**

Tuxedo : Elle va me tuer pour vous avoir dit ça, mais oui ! Elle est courageuse face aux monstres, mais devant un cahier toutes ses belles résolutions s'évanouissent !

**Et pouvez-vous nous parler de ses co-équipières ?**

Tuxedo : Bien sûr ! Sailor Mercure est la plus sérieuse, bien que Sailor Uranus puisse également prétendre au titre ! Sailor Vénus et Jupiter sont d'incorrigibles romantiques, tandis que Sailor Mars est celle qui a le plus besoin de protéger Sailor Moon. Lorsque ma fiancée est morte pour la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression que Mars souffrait comme si elle était sa mère ! Je connais moins bien Pluton et Neptune, mais la façon dont elles élèvent Sailor Saturne me fait penser qu'elles sont loyales et courageuses, à l'image de Saturne. Quant à ChibiMoon... C'est le second amour de ma vie, juste après Sailor Moon ! Ça me tue de penser qu'elles passent leur vie à être en danger. Ils ne se passent pas une journée sans que j'ai besoin de les sauver d'une mort atroce.

**Justement, comment êtes-vous prévenu qu'elles sont en plein combat ?**

Les filles me harcèlent pour le savoir... Et comme je ne veux pas qu'elles le sachent, je ne peux pas vous le révéler !

**Cela restera entre nous !**

Tuxedo : (il éclate de rire) Je ne vous crois pas ! Dès demain, cette interview sera rediffusée et les filles seraient capables de sécher les cours pour la voir ! De plus, la meilleure amie de Sailor Moon qui ne fait pas partie des Sailor Senshis est une vraie commère ! Elle est fan de Sailor Moon et serait capable de tout lui raconter demain à l'école. Et je ne vous dis pas ce qui m'attend ! En parlant de ça... Vous avez l'heure ?

**Oui, il est 23h10.**

Tuxedo : Déjà ? (il se lève précipitamment) Je suis désolé, je dois vous laisser, ChibiMoon doit aller au lit et si je n'appelle pas Sailor Moon pour qu'elle la couche, elle serait capable de regarder la télé toute la nuit en se goinfrant de sucreries... (Il part rapidement)

**Oh. Et bien, je suppose que c'est la fin de l'émission ! A la semaine prochaine pour recevoir ChibiMoon !**


End file.
